Small inductive coils may be used as antennas in electronic devices to transmit and receive data. For example, small inductive coils may be fabricated as wire-wound inductors or integrated circuit (IC) inductors. Wire-wound inductors may include a wire (e.g., a copper wire) wrapped around a supporting core material. The supporting core material may be a plastic or ceramic material, for example, that may approximate an air core. Alternatively, the supporting core material may include a magnetic core. An IC inductor may be fabricated from multiple separate coil layers deposited on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., silicon). The multiple coil layers may be connected through vias in order to form a single inductive coil.